theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Korbel
Adrian Korbel is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Eyal Podell. Biography Adrian Korbel was an art history professor at Genoa City University. Coleen, Jana and Kevin In 2006, Adrian was introduced as Colleen Carlton's university lecturer and her somewhat sparring partner as they started off on the wrong foot. While stuck at school during an ice storm, he and Colleen had a one-night stand. It was revealed that Brad Carlton did not trust him and that Adrian grew up near the beach. After World War II, his parents emigrated from Czechoslovakia to Caracas. At Brad's request, JT Hellstrom began investigating him. Adrian also began a flirtation with Amber Moore who arrived in Genoa City and became a singer at Indigo. He soon broke up with Amber after finding out that Colleen and J.T. broke up so he could pursue Colleen. Adrian and Colleen became lovers, however they were torn between their feelings for each other and the need to do the "right" thing, as teacher/student. They broke off the relationship several times, but were unable to remain apart. After a romantic Valentine's evening together, Colleen discovered incriminating evidence in Adrian's apartment linking him to the disappearance of Jana Hawkes and the murder of Carmen Mesta. She rushed out of his apartment and was kidnapped. Adrian then came under the scrutiny of the police. It turns out Jana was the one who kidnapped Colleen and had been trying to frame Korbel. Jana locked Coleen in a freezer, along with Jana's boyfriend Kevin Fisher intending for Kevin to take the fall. They were both rescued by Adrian and J.T. Adrian professed his love for Colleen while she was unconscious in the hospital. The Secret's Out In March 2007, Adrian got a call from the dean at the university that she found out about Colleen and Adrian's relationship. Colleen demanded that Adrian lie to the dean about their relationship but Adrian refused because of what could happen. He eventually agreed and went with Colleen. Afterward, the dean told Adrian that the case of their relationship had been dropped. Adrian decided to continue his relationship with Colleen, telling Colleen that they had to become "secret lovers". However, one morning, as Adrian and Colleen were passionately kissing in her uncle Jack Abbott's living room, Sharon Abbott came downstairs and discovered them. She told a furious Brad shortly after. However, Adrian and Colleen continued dating. Adrian then asked Colleen to move with him to Paris because of a job offer he'd received at a museum. But Brad interfered and donated a painting to the museum in exchange for not hiring Adrian in an effort to keep Colleen from leaving. A few months later, Colleen began helping new friend Kevin locate Jana. Adrian wanted Colleen to be no part of Kevin's scheme which resulted in a heated debate between the two. After Jana fell for their plot, Colleen left town for a while to visit her mother. Once she returned, she and Adrian forgave each other. After learning that Jana's behavior was caused by a brain tumor, Kevin and Colleen rushed to her aid, bringing them closer together and making Adrian jealous. Colleen and Adrian's relationship progressed when Adrian asked her to move in with him. Disaster Strikes Adrian's book about Colleen's grandmother's heroic efforts in WW2 was on its way to being published. Additionally, he was asked by the dean to return to GCU to teach a night class. Adrian, like many GC citizens was trapped in the parking lot collapse in Clear Springs. He was stuck with Victoria Newman and helped make her comfortable. They were eventually rescued, but only after Adrian got a piece of rebar impaled into his leg. Adrian and Colleen broke up again. Adrian and Amber slept together while Daniel Romalotti was away with his father on tour. In 2008, Korbel got a job at Restless Style and was in charge of writing the article about Sabrina Costelana Newman, but, unbeknownst to Adrian, Jack changed the content of the article in the benefit of enlarging the sales of the magazine. Korbel was disappointed by this, and then decided to move to Maine. In October 2009, Adrian sent flowers from his new residence in Europe when he was unable to attend Colleen's funeral. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heros Category:2000s